Pearl
Zhen Zhu'''http://www.spoilersguide.com/vampire-diaries/episode-12-katherine-and-pearl-scene-spoilers/, lepiej znana jako '''Pearl była matką Anny oraz dobrą przyjaciółką Katherine Pierce. W 1864 roku była partnerką Johnatana Gilberta. 145 lat spędziła w grobowcu. Została zabita przez Johna Gilberta. Historia 1864 thumb|left|222px|Pearl i Katherine w 1864 r.W 1864 r. mieszkała ze swoją córką Annabelle w Mystic Falls. Była aptekarką. Kiedy kazano jej sprzedawać eliksir z werbeny ostrzegła swoją przyjaciółkę – Katherine Pierce. Ona jednak postanowiła zostać, więc Pearl również, co okazało się złym wyborem. Podczas obławy na wampiry Pearl została uwięziona wraz z pozostałymi wampirami w kościele, który później spalono. Zostali uratowani Emily Bennett, która rzuciła zaklęcie i zamknęła ich w krypcie. Podobała się Johnathanowi Gilbertowi, który ostatecznie wydał ją swoim towarzyszom. Sezony |-|Sezon 1= thumb|222px|Pearl demonstruje swoją siłęW There Goes the Neighborhood Pearl z Anną i wampirami z krypty mieszka w domu pani Gibbons. Kobieta powoli przystosowuje się do życia w XXI w. – uczy się używać komórki. Później wraz z córką wychodzi z domu. Przychodzą do Damona. Pearl oznajmia mu, że wampiry wyszły z grobu, a niektóre z nich zatrzymały się u niej. Kobieta chce się dowiedzieć wszystkiego o członkach Rady Założycieli. Salvatore nie chce z nią współpracować. Wampirzyca wciska palce w jego oczy i rzuca go na podłogę. Później obie z Anną udają się na spotkanie z Jenną, od której chcą kupić jeden z budynków w mieście. Po rozmowie Pearl wraca do domu. Zastaje tam Frederica i Harpera kłócących się. Jeszcze raz powtarza awanturnikowi, żeby nie wychodził z domu. Wieczorem wraca Anna. Kobieta jest zła na córkę, która nie pokazywała się przez kilka godzin. Na tym problemy Pearl się nie kończą. Wraca Frederic, niestety nie ma z nim Bethanne, która zginęła z rąk Salvatore’a. thumb|left|225px|Pearl podczas rozmowy z burmistrzem LockwoodemW Let the Right One In Pearl kłóci się z Frederickiem, który chciałby ponownie opuścić dom. Kobieta jednak stawia na swoim i opuszcza pokój. Idzie do Grilla, gdzie spotyka Annę. Postanawiają wrócić do domu, jednak kiedy idą do wyjścia Pearl zauważa Richarda Lockwooda. Przysiada się do niego. Podczas rozmowy zauważa, że Gilbert podchodzi do jej córki. Kiedy zostają same Pearl robi córce awanturę o to, że przyjaźni się z Jeremy'm. Boi się o to, co się stanie kiedy chłopak się dowie o wampirach. Anna mówi jej, że już wie i podoba mu się to. Później wracają do domu, w którym zastają Damona i Alarica Saltzmana. Salvatore mówi jej, że powinna nauczyć się kontrolować swoją zgraje wampirów, gdyż te pod jej nieobecność torturowały Stefana. W Miss Mystic Falls Pearl przybywa do Damona, gdzie jest już Anna. Kobieta daje Salvatorowi ,,zegarek’’ Johnathana Gilberta, który namierza wampiry. thumb|222px|Pearl przebita kołkiemW Blood Brothers Pearl spotyka się z Johnem Gilbertem. Mężczyzna chce odzyskać od niej zegarek. Kobieta mówi, że dała go Damonowi i odchodzi. Kiedy Anna wraca do domu, Pearl oznajmia, że muszą wyjechać z Mystic Falls dla ich bezpieczeństwa. Anna wychodzi się pożegnać z Jeremim, a kobieta rozmawia z Harperem, który postanawia odejść razem z nimi. Gdy otwiera drzwi, ktoś przebija jej serce kołkiem. }} |-|Sezon 3= thumb|left|222px|Pearl odnajduje swoją córkęW Ghost World jako duch Pearl spotyka Annę. Rzucają się sobie w ramiona, a potem znikają, wciąż przytulając się. Można się domyślić, iż obie osiągają wieczny spokój, jednak nie zostaje to oficjalnie potwierdzone. Nie wiem, co stało się z nimi, kiedy zniszczona została Druga Strona. Wygląd zewnętrzny Pearl była piękną kobietą z długimi, ciemnymi włosami oraz z ciemnobrązowymi oczami. Osobowość Pearl była bardzo potężną kobietą, nie tylko fizycznie, ale też psychicznie. Przed jej złożeniem w grobowcu, Pearl ukazuje się z nieco czarnym poczuciem humoru, w każdym bądź razie była poważna i ostrożna. Po tym jak Anna uratowała ją z grobowca, ukazana była jako bardzo surowa kobieta. Bała się używać przemocy fizycznej w celu utrzymania porządku i kontroli. Nie śpieszyła się ze swoimi planami, nadal zachowując ostrożność. Miała wielką słabość do swojej córki, Anny, którą bardzo kochała i się o nią troszczyła. Zdolności |-|Jako duch (obecnie)= *'Nieśmiertelność' - duch jest nieśmiertelny, będzie istniał zawsze i nigdy nie umrze. *'Opętanie' - duch może manipulować sobą tak, by sprawiać wrażenie osoby żywej duszą, umysłem oraz ciałem. *'Telekineza' - duchy potrafią przenosić obiekty, a także ludzi. *'Teleportacja' - duchy, dzięki nadprzyrodzonym mocom, mogą przenosić się z jednego miejsca do drugiego. *'Nienamacalność' - to niemoc kontaktu fizycznego między duchem a każdą żyjącą istotą oraz światem żywych. Jest on możliwy tylko wtedy, kiedy duch ma wystarczająco mocy punkt zaczepienia w postaci medium. *'Zdolności wampirów' - jeżeli duch umiera jako wampir, posiada umiejętności swojej rasy. |-|Jako wampir (dawniej)= *'Nieśmiertelność' - wampiry nie mogą się zestarzeć. Po przemianie są odporne na wszystkie choroby, wirusy i zakażenia. Jedyną infekcją, która może zabić wampira jest ugryzienie wilkołaka. *'Szybka regeneracja' - złamania oraz rany na ciele wampira goją się bardzo szybko. *'Nadprzyrodzona szybkość' - wampiry mogą przemieszać się z niezwykłą dla ludzkiego oka szybkością. *'Nadprzyrodzona siła' - wampiry są znacznie silniejsze od ludzi, a ich siła rośnie z czasem. Nawet wampiry, które są w okresie przejściowym mogą wyrzucić dorosłego człowieka przez pokój z dużą prędkością i siłą. *'Nadprzyrodzona zręczność' - wampiry posiadają nadludzką zręczność niż wilkołaki i ludzie. Mogą bez trudu biegać, skakać, wspinać się, podnosić różne rzeczy, nie męcząc się i robiąc to bardzo szybko. Umiejętności te ulegają ulepszeniu wraz z wiekiem. *'Zmysły '- mogą usłyszeć szeptane rozmowy, nawet w oddalonych budynkach, wyczuwają zapach krwi i rozkładających się ciał. Wampiry widzą w całkowitej ciemności. *'Kontrola emocji' - nadprzyrodzona zdolność do kontrolowania i manipulowania własnymi emocjami oraz innych. *'Kontrola snów' - mogą manipulować snami i podświadomością oraz obdarzać koszmarami lub świadomymi snami. *'Perswazja' - wampiry mogą sterować umysłami oraz zmieniać/usuwać wspomnienia. *'Kły' - wampiry mają zdolność wykształcenia kłów, dzięki którym wbijają się w ciało ofiary. Słabości |-|Jako duch (obecnie)= *'Izolacja'- duch może komunikować się z ludźmi jedynie za pośrednictwem medium, bądź czarownicy. Jednakże, jeżeli taka osoba zechce odwołać ducha, będzie on musiał zniknąć na owe żądanie. *'Magia' - jak wszystkie żywe stworzenia, duchy są podatne na czary. |-|Jako wampir (dawniej)= frame|Pearl zostaje trafiona pociskiem.*'Dekapitacja' - oderwanie lub obcięcie głowy wampira spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Ogień lub światło słoneczne' - wystawienie wampira do ognia lub na słońce spowoduje trwałą jego śmierć.thumb|245px|Zakołkowana Pearl. *'Werbena '- po spożyciu werbeny przez wampira powoduje poważne osłabienie i gorączkę. Ponadto, jeżeli skóra wampira będzie narażona na kontakt z werbeną to zacznie się spalać.thumb|245px|Wysuszona Pearl. *'Drewno' - jeżeli wampir zostanie zraniony kawałkiem drewna, to spowoduje to osłabienie organizmu. Jeżeli drewniany kołek przebije serce wampira to spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Urządzenie Gilberta' - jest to urządzenie, które powoduje ból u wampira. *'Wyrwanie serca' - wyrwanie serca spowoduje trwałą śmierć. *'Ugryzienie wilkołaka' - na początku daje objawy choroby, następnie organizm szybko się osłabia, a ostatecznie wampir umiera. *'Czary' - czarownice znają czary, które powodują eksplodowanie naczyń krwionośnych wampira. *'Zaproszenie' - jeżeli wampir nie zostanie zaproszony do danego mieszkania, to nie może do niego wejść. *'Złamanie karku' - choć nie jest to śmiertelne, złamanie karku wampira uczyni go nieprzytomnym na kilka godzin. *'Linia rodu wampira' - wampiry, które zostały przemienione przez Pierwotnych mogą zginąć, jeśli dany Pierwotny zostanie zniszczony przez kołek z białego dębu. *'Klątwa łowcy' - jeżeli wampir zabije jednego z łowców, to zaczyna mieć uciążliwe halucynacje, aż do momentu, kiedy popełni samobójstwo. Można złamać klątwę. *'Ostrze Papy Tunde '- owe ostrze zostało przesiąknięte ogromem czarnej magii, dokładniej mówiąc magii ofiarnej, która wydobywa moc z ofiar. Jest ona śmiertelna dla wszystkich wampirów, sprawiając, iż umierają w męczarniach. *'Wysuszenie ciała' - czyli brak jakiejkolwiek krwi w organizmie wampira powoduje jego wysuszenie, zmumifikowanie i skostnienie. Wampir jest w stanie bezruchu, ale żyje. Jeżeli pożywi się krwią, wrócą mu siły witalne. *'Lekarstwo' - stworzone przez Qetsiyah było w stanie pozbawić wampira nieśmiertelności. Relacje |-|Rodzina= Annabell thumb|160px|Anna patrzy, jak jej matka zostaje złapana.Pearl bardzo kochała swoją córkę. Martwiła za każdym razem, gdy długo nie wracała do domu. Była bardzo władcza i stanowcza wobec Anny. Starała się uchronić ją przed całym złem tego świata. Zabraniała jej spotykać się z Jeremy'm Gilbertem, gdyż bała się, że zrobi to samo, co jego przodek. |-|Przyjaciele= Katherine Pierce thumb|left|160px|Rozmowa Katherine i Pearl. Katherine przemieniła Pearl w wampira. Przyjaźniły się długo przed przybyciem do Mystic Falls. |-|Inne= Johnathan Gilbert Byli w sobie zakochani. Często spotykali się i rozmawiali. Ich relacje popsuły się, kiedy Johnathan wydał Pearl w ręce swoich towarzyszy podczas obławy na wampiry w 1864 r. Od tego czasu kobieta była uprzedzona do Gilbertów. Bała się, że potomek jej ukochanego, zrobi to samo jej córce,dlatego nie pozwalała Annie spotykać się z Jeremy'm. Wystąpienia Sezon 1 * Children of the Damned (flashback) * Fool Me Once * A Few Good Men * There Goes the Neighborhood * Let the Right One In * Miss Mystic Falls * Blood Brothers Sezon 3 * Ghost World (duch) Ciekawostki *Jest możliwe, że Katherine używała Pearl i Annę do ochrony przed Pierwotnymi. *Pearl wiedziała o Pierwotnych, co ujawnione zostało w odcinku The Reckoning. *Nie wiadomo tak na prawdę kiedy Pearl się urodziła, ponieważ według serialu mówi do Damona, że ma nad nim 500 lat przewagi co by oznaczało, że musiała się urodzić ok. XV wieku, natomiast w powieści Pamiętnik Stefano wiadomo jest, że Pearl została przemieniona w XVIII w. *Według Pamiętnika Stefano: **Pearl została przemieniona wraz ze swoją córką Anną przez Katherine. **Jej mąż prowadził małą aptekę. **Mieszkała w Charleston, w Południowej Karolinie po wojnie o niepodległość (XVIII wiek) i wtedy poznała Katherine, która ją przemieniła oraz jej córkę, Annę. Galeria Przypisy Kategoria:Duchy Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Rodowód Klausa Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Postacie żeńskie